Jung's Wife, two shoot version
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: Kehidupan Jung's family 9 tahun kemudian, bersama Changmin kecil yang jenius dan tampan, Jung Jaejoong sang umma yang masih selalu berbuat masalah dan merepotkan, dan Jung Yunho yang super dingin kini menjalankan perannya tak hanya sebagai suami tapi juga seorang appa. Two Shoot Version genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

9 tahun kemudian...

Minggu basah yang berkabut, suram, dingin dan berair, hujan mengguyur New York tanpa ampun, membasahi setiap puing lekuk deretan bangunan dan jalanan di seluruh kota. suramnya cuaca, tak lebih baik dari nuansa hati istri dan umma dari Jung's family ini. Jung Jaejoong meringkuk di tempat tidur king sizenya, bergelung dalam selimut wol yang hangat dan tebal. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya sedih selain pertengkaran dengan suami tercinta, atau sendirian ditinggal putra semata wayangnya untuk sekolah di asrama khusus selama berbulan-bulan. Jika ini Jung Jaejoong maka selanjutnya yang terjadi pastilah sesuatu hal yang takkan pernah diinginkan Jung Yunho.

"Mr. Wilson, ayo kita ke sekolah Changmin," Titahnya sambil memakai mantel panjang, setelah bosan tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Baik Nyonya," Supir tua bermata coklat itu menunduk patuh, dan berangkatlah mereka, menuju ke bangunan super besar yang terletak 3 jam dari rumahnya. Sekolah Changmin putranya, sejak 6 bulan yang lalu Changmin sudah tinggal di asrama khusus di sekolahnya, Changmin akan pulang jika libur, tapi 3 bulan sebelumnya ia setiap hari bertemu sang umma yang tak pernah berhenti menjenguknya, hingga mendapat teguran dari pihak sekolah, karena dianggap mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Changmin. Mengenai masalah ini, Yunho akhirnya melarang keras Jaejoong untuk setiap hari mengunjungi Changmin, meski menurut dengan patuh, namun hanya bertahan 3 bulan, karena inilah pertengkaran itu terjadi, Jaejoong tak ingin melihat putranya ketika libur saja, ia ingin melihat Changminnya setiap hari, hingga petengkaran pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Sungguh Umma yang rewel.

**OoooO**

Siapa yang tak iri dengan keluarga kecil miliyarder Jung yang terkenal, harmonis dan penuh tawa, semua orang mendambakannya dan semua orang menginginkannya, tapi hanya mereka-mereka yang beruntunglah yang berada di tempat itu. Jung's family hanya terdiri dari Umma, Appa, dan Anak, keluarga berencana yang berhasil atau terpaksa berhasil. Sang umma bernama Jung Jaejoong, marganya sebelum menikah adalah Kim, wanita ceria, penuh kejutan dan tidak tanggung-tanggung pembuat onar nomor satu, sang Appa adalah Jung Yunho namja serba perfect yang hidup bergelimang harta dan kesibukan, ciri khasnya adalah wajah tampan dan otak briliant, klise sekali, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Sementara sang Anak Jung Changmin namja jenius pewaris akhir Jung's Family, lahir dari kedua orang tua yang hebat, mewarisi otak encer dari sang Appa, dan wajah sempurna milik sang Umma, sifatnya juga tak jauh-jauh dari orang tuanya, kadang begitu dingin, kadang nekat tanpa perhitungan.

Cerita ini terjadi 9 tahun setelah kelahiran Changmin. Changmin kecil kini sudah tak bayi lagi, ia bertumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik, atau mungkin terlampau baik. Wajahnya sangat tampan bahkan untuk ukuran namja 9 tahun, dan ia sama dinginnya dengan sang Appa. Jenius, satu kata untuk si tampan ini, selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam hal apapun.

**OoooO**

Masih dengan nuansa New York yang mendung, Jaejoong yang kini bersama Changmin duduk di kursi belakang Limousin mewah mereka. Changmin duduk diam memandang jendela luar dan sesekali menghela nafas berat.

"Minnie,..."

"Umma kenapa menculik Minnie?" Potong Changmin cepat, tenang dan tak bersahabat

"Umma merindukan Minnie," Jawab Jaejoong manja, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, Changmin menghela nafas, kemudian menatap sang umma, tahu betul jika sang Umma adalah makhluk tersensitif yang pernah ia kenal.

"Aku juga merindukan Umma," Katanya tulus kemudian memeluk Ummanya penuh sayang, Jaejoong tersenyum senang sekali

"Umma, lain kali, ajak Minnie baik-baik," Protes Changmin akhirnya

"Ne, umma salah, mianhe uri minnie-ya, umma takut Minnie tidak mau ikut umma, lalu melapor ke appa," Jelas Jaejoong sambil mencubit hidung bangir Changmin dengan gemas. Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya cepat-cepat

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian, kali ini wajah Jaejoong berubah berseri meski senyumnya tampak lebih lembut dan dewasa

"Umma, akan membawa Minnie ke mimpi umma,"

**OoooO**

"Apa! Changmin diculik?" Suara panik Yunho terdengar menggelegar di seluruh ruangannya, padahal saat itu sedang ada rapat penting para pemegang saham. Namun sepertinya CEO muda ini tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja untuk melanjutkan rapat, dan para pemegang saham yang lain terlihat lebih rela menunggu daripada kehilangan kesempatan kerjasama dengan perusahaan raksasa Jung's corp ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Changmin ada di tempat paling aman di seluruh New York, dan kalian masih kehilangannya? apa yang kalian lakukan sepanjang waktu?!" Katanya tak sabar

"Maafkan kami Tuan,"Jawab sang bodyguard, Yunho mendengus

"Emmm Tuan ... itu sebenarnya..." Terdengar suara gugup dari seberang sana,

"Apa?!" tanya Yunho cepat

"Yang menculik Tuan Muda itu..." Dan lama sekali, baru mereka berani melanjutkan "Nyonya, Tuan,"

"Apa?" Terdengar kebingungan dari suara Yunho "Jaejoong menculik Changmin? Begitu maksud kalian?"

"I...i..iya Tuan, Nyonya datang kesekolah dan mengatakan ingin bertemu Tuan Muda, dan setelah mendapat ijin dari pihak sekolah, Nyonya meminta kami untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman belakang sekolah. Kami meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit, lalu kembali lagi untuk mengecek Nyonya dan Tuan Muda, namun diluar dugaan, kami melihat bodyguard Nyonya sedang membekap Tuan Muda, dan membawanya pergi, kami sudah mencoba mengejar tapi tidak berhasil." Jelas salah satu bodyguard Changmin melalui ponsel. Mendengar penjelasan sang bodyguard, Yunho langsung menghela nafas sedikit lebih lega dari sebelumnya, namun tak juga mengurungkan rasa pusing yang dideritanya, karena ini tetap saja suatu masalah.

"Astaga boo, apalagi yang direncanakannya," batinnya putus asa

"Tuan, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa kami harus tetap mencari Tuan Muda dan Nyonya?"

"Kalian selidiki kemana mereka pergi, lindungi mereka tanpa terlihat, jangan lengah lagi, kalian mengerti!" Titah Yunho tegas

"Baik Tuan," Jawab mereka patuh, dan Yunho memutuskan telepon. Dadanya naik turun saking paniknya tadi, ia melihat sekeliling dan wajah para peserta rapatnya tak lebih pucat dari dirinya.

"E...e...em Tuan Jung itu...," Salah satu dari mereka mencoba bersuara

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho tak acuh sambil membolak-balik dokumen di depannya

"Mungkin, tidak apa-apa jika kita menunda rapat ini saja?" usul yang lainnya memberanikan diri,

"Jika kalian ada kepentingan lain silahkan keluar, tapi rapat ini tetap lanjut," Jawab Yunho dingin, dan mereka langsung tertunduk patuh.

**OoooO**

Changmin melihat sekeliling gedung luas berdinding beton yang terdapat banyak brangko-brangko bergantungan yang ia biasa lihat di acara akrobatik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat panggung akrobatik secara langsung. Mungkin bukan pertama kali ibunya membawanya ke tempat aneh dan tidak dikenalnya, tapi dari semua tempat mungkin inilah yang paling berarti.

"Umma..." Changmin memandang ummanya dan hendak bertanya, namun ia terbungkam seketika melihat raut wajah sang umma yang berseri jauh lebih cerah dari biasanya, sang umma memang wanita ceria, tapi melihat raut seindah ini Changmin sendiri sangat terkejut. Apakah sebegitu istimewanya tempat ini.

"Umma," Panggil Changmin pelan, Jaejoong menoleh

"Emm, ada apa Minnie?" Tanyanya lembut, membungkuk pada sang putra

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Emm Minnie-ya, ini adalah mimpi umma, Minnie tunggu disini ya, umma mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat untuk Minnie,"Changmin bingung, namun ummanya tak menjawab lagi ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian perlahan bergerak maju meninggalkannya di belakang

"Umma, mau kemana?" Jaejoong berdiri di atas trampolin bundar super elastis, yang biasa digunakan untuk memulai aksinya, dan mulailah ia melompat-lompat teratur, dari lompatan rendah, lama-lama semakin tinggi, hampir menyusul ketinggian brangko-brangko diatasnya. Changmin mendongak menatap ke atas, dalam hati bertanya-tanya, semoga kegilaan ini tak seperti yang ia duga, namun...

Hap, jaejoong sudah berhasil meraih brangko yang terdekat dan...

"Ummaaaaa..." Suara melengking Changmin menggelegar seiring dengen deburan angin kibasan pergerakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong meliuk-liuk bersama brangko yang bergelantungan, tubuhnya gemulai dan terlihat indah dengan tarian akrobatiknya, ia memutar tubuhnya dengan elok, melengkungkan tubuhnya melewati gelungan besi, kembali bergelayut di brangko, terjun lagi menukik turun tapi lagi-lagi kembali ke brangko lainnya. Changmin berdiri di bawahnya dengan wajah pucat, ini pertama kalinya ia begitu mengkhawatirkan ummanya, bahkan apa yang dilakukan ummanya sedikit hampir sama dengan dugaanya. Ia baru tahu ummanya bisa berakrobatik, dan lebih kagum lagi ummanya ternyata sangat hebat.

"Umma..." batinnya takjub, tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong memutar menukik, membebaskan dirinya terjun ke jaring-jaring keselamatan yang tersedia di bawahnya.

"Minnie, bagaimana?" Jaejoong turun dari jejaring itu dan kembali menghampiri sang putra.

"Umma bintang akrobatik," Tebak Changmin tepat, dan Jaejoong mengangguk bangga

**OoooO**

"Jadi mereka ada di panggung Gisangel, heh, ya sudah biarkan saja, terus perhatikan mereka, kalau ada apa-apa segera lapor," Yunho menutup ponselnya, dan kembali menekuni dokumen di atas meja kerjanya, namun kemudian berhenti, ia melepas kaca mata dan menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair, tubuhnya di sandarkan begitu saja, dan ia melonggarkan dasi yang menjerat lehernya.

"Boo, Changmin akan ujian sebentar lagi," Gumamnya, namun raut wajahnya terlihat santai sekali, "Umma ini," dan ia tersenyum geli

**OoooO**

Changmin duduk di salah satu kursi penonton, tangannya tak berhenti bergerak di joy stick games portable miliknya, bahkan hampir tak memperhatikan sang umma yang kala ini sedang berbicara di ponsel dengan salah satu teman akrobatiknya.

"Minnie ya," Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin, yang mana bahkan tidak di respon

"Ya! Minnie! Berhenti bermain game," Jaejoong merebut game portable Changmin

"Umma," Keluh Changmin, namun Jaejoong buru-buru memasang tampang sangar, kalau sudah begini, Changmin akan malas sekali berdebat.

"Umma, kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi kan? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja ayo,"Ajak Changmin ia membenahi sweater dan ranselnya dengan benar.

"Kita tidak akan kesini lagi," Jaejoong tertunduk sedih " Panggung Gisangel akan segera dijual," wajah Jaejoong muram, Changmin hampir tak tega mendengarnya, mengingat ia sudah mulai menyukai panggung ini dan pertunjukan akrobatik ummanya.

"Kalau begitu kita beli lagi panggungnya," usul Changmin asal, ia kembali duduk di samping Jaejoong

"Tidak bisa, pemilik panggung ini tinggal di Ghana, ia akan menandatangi ususan penjualan ini beberapa hari lagi, teman-teman umma semua ke Ghana, mereka juga berusaha memperjuangkan panggung ini,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus membantu mereka," tekad Changmin, Jaejoong menatap putra kecilnya tak percaya,

"Emmm, ke Ghana, sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Emm," Changmin mengangguk, "Sebelum appa mengirimkan lebih banyak bodyguard untuk mengawasi kita," Changmin menunjukkan posisi bodyguardnya yang masih bersembunyi dengan dagunya, Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, tapi tatapannya justru bingung, ia tak sadar sebetulnya dari tadi ada bodyguard lain yang menjaga mereka.

"Kajja umma, kita beli panggung ini lagi," Changmin seolah-olah terlihat lebih dewasa. Jaejoong menurut, ia senang sekali, bersama Changmin secara fisik memang meragukan namun secara mental ia seperti berada di sisi Yunho suaminya, selalu memberinya ketenangan.

**OoooO**

Changmin dan Jaejoong berada di bandara internasional. Mereka jelas takmungkin menggunakan persawat pribadi mengingat Yunho bisa kapan saja melacak keberadaan mereka, dan ide gila Changmin ini membuat Jaejoong terlihat lebih kalem dari biasanya.

"Minnie, lapar tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang duduk terbungkam di balik sweater tebalnya, sebagai umma Jaejoong mengerti betul jika Changmin sudah diam konyol begini, itu artinya dia kelaparan. Dan benar saja Changmin mengangguk mantap

"Kajja kita beli makan," ajak Jaejoong, ia menggandengan tangan Changmin, Changmin mengikut dan mereka menuju salah satu kafe di ruangan tunggu yang menyediakan banyak makanan. Jaejoong membantu membawakan banyak makanan yang dipesan Changmin sambil menatap lucu putranya yang memesan makanan super banyak bahkan lebih dari 2 nampan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tahu jika selera makan putranya memang gila, Jaejoong sudah tak heran lagi dan senang karena selera makan Changmin adalah alat ukur untuk melihat tingkat kesehatannya.

"Umma, ayo makan," Changmin menawari dengan mulut penuh makanan, Jaejoong terkikik geli melihatnya

"Hah, uri Minnie, makannya habiskan saja, umma sudah kenyang,"

"Umma ini enak sekali,"

"Ia umma tau, habiskan saja," Jaejoong kemudian melirik ponselnya yang sudah di turn off kan sejak tadi, sedikit merasa bersalah pada suaminya.

"Yunnie..." Batinnya sendu

"Appa," Changmin menjawab ponselnya yang berdering tepat setelah Jaejoong menyebut nama Yunho, ia kaget sekali saat Changmin menyebut appa.

"Nde, Minnie baik-baik saja, Minnie sedang makan appa, emmm mau bicara dengan umma? Baiklah... umma, appa," Changmin memberikan ponselnya dan ia kembali melahap makan siangnya, Jaejoong lumayan ragu untuk menjawab telepon itu, tapi bila dipikir-pikir ia lumayan rindu dengan suaminya, setengah hari ini tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Boo..." Suara berat Yunho terdengar pelan di ujung sana

"emm," Jawab Jaejoong manja

"Ayo pulang, ayo kita antar Changmin ke asramanya," Ajak Yunho sabar

"Tidak mau, Jongie masih pingin sama-sama Minnie, nanti kalau Minnie kembali ke asrama, Jongie tidak bisa melihatnya lagi," Protes Jaejoong

"Boo, astaga, Minnie akan ujian sebentar lagi, lagipula sekolah itu untuk masa depannya Boo, ayo pulang sekarang, aku sudah menunggumu di luar bandara," Jaejoong kaget, ternyata Yunho sudah tahu mereka di bandara

"Yunnie, sekali ini saja, lagipula Jongie hanya akan pergi beberapa hari bersama Minnie, Jongie janji setelah ini Jongie sendiri yang akan mengawasi Minnie belajar," Ujar Jaejoong, mendegar hal itu Changmin langsung menghentikan makannya, meski tetap tak menghilangkan selera makannya.

"Jongie akan berangkat sekarang, saranghae,"Jaejoong segera memutuskan telepon, untuk menghidari perdebatan panjang lagi.

"Boo,... Boo..." Yunho putus asa, istrinya tak pernah berubah, selalu saja bertindak sesuka hatinya, dan kali ini malah melibatkan putra mereka, dan kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena lupa bertanya mereka akan kemana, mengingat ia tidak tahu betul kemana tujuan istri dan dan anaknya sebenarnya.

"George, cari tahu kemana Nyonya dan Tuan muda pergi," Titahnya pada salah satu asistennya

"Baik tuan," George menurut dengan patuh.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong duduk dengan mata sendu, Changmin sudah hampir menyelesaikan makannya, dan menatap tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, anak gadis seumurannya sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya, terlihat bahagia sekali, tidak, ia bukan sedang menikmati kebahagian itu, atau iri dengan hal itu, jelas sekali betapa ia bahagia lebih dari siapapun, namun gadis kecil itu adalah teman sekelasnya, dan bicara tentang liburan, hari ini bukan hari libur dan kalau tidak membolos, gadis itu pasti sudah mendapat ijin dari sekolah, ternyata tak hanya dia yang menghilang dihari detik-detik menjelang ujian. Gadis keci itu balas melihat Changmin, dan mulutnya menganga lebar saking kagetnya saat melihat Changmin, ia menarik-narik tangan appanya dan menunjuk Changmin di saat yang bersamaan, sang appa ikut menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

"Minnie-ya, ayo kita pergi," Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya, merapikan baju dan tasnya, dan membantu Changmin membereskan barang-barangnya, Changmin mengikut patuh, ia mengambil PSP nya dan memainkannya sembari berjalan. Disaat yang sama, gadis kecil dan orang tuanya menyusul, sepertinya tanpa sengaja, namun karena kedua anak mereka saling mengenal mau tak mau sang umma dari gadis itu menyapa.

"Hai, Changmin," Sapa sang umma, Jaejoong menoleh, keningnya bertaut

"Oh, saya ummanya Seo Hyun, dia teman sekelas putra anda," Jawab sang umma ramah, Jaejoong tersenyum tak kalah ramah

"Ah, Hai Seo Hyun," Jaejoong menyapa Seo Hyun, dan gadis kecil itu tersipu malu

"Saya, Seo Jun Hyeon, dan ini suami saya Seo Jung Min,"

"Saya Jung Jaejoong,"

"Oh Jung? Anda istri cantik Jung Yunho itu?" Tebak sang umma kagum

"Ah iya saya istrinya, tapi tidak saya tidak secantik itu,"Wajah Jaejoong langsung semburat merah

"Wah tidak menyangka bisa bertemu anda disini, putri kami bercerita bahwa putra anda adalah yang terpintar di kelas, bahkan mungkin di sekolah, karena ia pernah mengalahkan kakak kelasnya yang terpintar, wah, ada beruntung sekali, suami dan anak anda dua-duanya keren," Celoteh Jun Hyeon, tiba-tiba kehilangan wibawanya sebagai ibu, Jaejoong tersenyum kaku saking tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana

"Ehm.." Jung Min berdehem setengah keras, menandakan peringatan pertama untuk sang istri, dan sepertinya Jun Hyeon mendadak mengerti

"Nyonya Jung, senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan anda, anda mau kemana? Kenapa tidak menggunakan pesawat pribadi saja?"

"Oh itu... sebenarnya..."

"Jun Hyeon,... maafkan isrti saya Nyonya, mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lagi, kami permisi dulu," Jung Min mengambil langkah pintar, menarik istrinya menjauh, dan mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum istrinya semakin gencar, setengah terpaksa Jun Hyeon mengikut bersama putrinya yang sedari tadi tertunduk malu melirik-lirik Changmin, yang bahkan sibuk sekali dengan game nya dan hampir tak sadar banyak hal yang terjadi disekelilingnya.

Setelah beberapa kali, menoleh tak enak, dan menghela nafas lebih lega, Jaejoong menggandengan Changminnya dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

**OoooO**

Sementara itu Yunho sendirian, di rumah besar mereka,duduk termangu di meja kerja di ruang kerjanya, menatap figura foto keluarga kecilnya. ia mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya, menunggu panggilan dari sang asisten, tak lama kemudian telepon yang ditunggu kemudian berdering, tenang namun sedikit penuh ingin tahu Yunho mengangkatnya.

"Em,"

"Apa? Ghana? Ada urusan apa mereka kesana?  
"Gisangel? Hah ... Baiklah, kita ke Ghana besok, siapkan pesawat," Dan Yunho menutup ponselnya sepihak, matanya menatap lembut figura itu kembali, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Wanita ini bodoh, tapi tulus, Minnie kau harus bangga dengan ummamu," Gumam Yunho sembari menyentuh lembut dua tokoh dalam foto itu, Jaejoong dan Changmin.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong tiba di Ghana, tanpa di ketahui siapapun, alih-alih di jemput. Begitu mendarat taksi adalah hal pertama yang ia tuju, memberi perintah pada sang supir dan segera melaju ke daerah yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat tinggal teman-temannya sekarang. Changmin tertidur di pangkuannya sepanjang perjalanan itu, bagaimana tidak setelah diculik dari sekolah oleh ummanya sendiri, sekarang ia berada di Ghana, dalam 24 jam seakan jauh sekali petualangannya bersama sang umma.

"Jaejoong..." Victoria sahabat Jaejoong, salah satu anggota terbaik tim akrobatiknya, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Jaejoong bersama Changmin yang hanya menenteng sekoper kecil baju mereka.

"Victoria," Jaejoong sama tergopohnya, mereka berpelukan seperti sahabat yang lama tak bertemu, meski memang begitulah adanya.

"Jaejoong..." Dan teman-temannya yang lain ikut menyusul memeluknya erat, ada lebih dari 20 orang yang ikut nimbrung menyambut Jaejoong penuh haru. Jaejoong berada di salah satu rumah sakit kuno yang hampir rusak, meski tak dapat dipungkiri pasiennya lumayan banyak, tertangani seadaanya.

Panggung Gisangel adalah aset besar dalam perbaikan rumah sakit ini, cerita ini adalah salah satu cerita menyedihkan lainnya, selama beberapa tahun kejayaan Gisangel, pemilik panggung yang mana berasal dari Ghana adalah makhluk sosial berjiwa besar, ia memberikan hampir seluruh penghasilan Gisangel untuk membantu rumah sakit itu, meski tak bisa disebut lebih, tapi cukup untuk membuat rumah sakit itu tetap bertahan, namun sejak beberapa waktu belakangan kejayaan Panggung Gisangel menurun, dan begitu juga penghasilannya, hingga bantuan pun sempat terhenti. Rumah sakit ini terancam ditutup, dan takut dengan kondisi yang akan terjadi, sang pemilik pun memutuskan untuk menjual Panggung Gisangel, tentu saja hal ini telah ia pertimbangkan dengan matang, dengan memikirkan perasaan para anggota Tim, dan juga rumah sakit binaannya ini. Mengingat bahwa kelangsungan hidup rumah sakit lebih penting maka ia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan panggungnya untuk dijual dan uangnya tentu saja untuk membiayai kebutuhan rumah sakit. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu masalah ini terutama dari pihak tim akrobatik, mereka bahkan tak tahu bahwa ada rumah sakit yang bergantung hidup pada pertunjukkan mereka.

Jaejoon g terisak penuh haru, di sekelilingnya bertumpuk-tumpuk tisu bekas, teman-temannya yang lain mencoba menghibur, sementara yang lain tidak. Anggota tim yang namja terlihat lebih senang bermain bersama Changmin, Changmin dingin dan judes tapi ia anak laki-laki yang tidak membosankan, mereka menantang Changmin bermain game, menyelesaikan Rubik, bermain catur, scrabble, dan Changmin menantang mereka bermain Sudoku, permainan menggunakan otak hampir dimenangkan semua oleh Changmin, bahkan Changmin menyelesaikan Sudoku tersulit tak lebih dari semenit, dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang untuk menyelesaikan yang termudah. Dari itu semua anggota namja tim akrobatik menganggap Changmin sebagai dewa, mereka tak sepenuhnya heran jika putra Jaejoong akan sangat pintar, tapi sejenius ini? Jelas ini pertama kali mereka melihatnya.

"Minnie-ya, hyung ada anak perempuan cantik, usinya 6 tahun, datanglah kerumah nanti kalau Changmin sudah 18 tahun ya," Junno salah satu dari mereka berkata, Jaejoong yang masih menangis, buru-buru diam mendengar ungkapan itu, Changmin sendiri hanya menatap bingung

"Ah, hyung akan membelikannya bikini ketika usianya 17, otte," tambah Junno, Jaejoong semakin memincingkan matanya

"Ya..." suara Jaejoong tertahan oleh suara polos lainnya, dengan ekspresi datar Changmin berkata "Ahjussi, Minnie lapar?" Junno tersentak

"Ahjussi?" Protes Junno, yang lain tertawa

"Bicara sesuai umur Junno-ah,"Sindir Jaejoong, kemudian menghampiri Changmin dan menawarinya makan

"Ya, kau pikir aku setua itu?" sebal Junno pada Jaejoong dan temannya yang lain

"Iya iya, kau tidak tua, Ahjussi..." ledek Victoria sambil lalu, Junno membalas, namun suaranya kalah keras dari suara tawa teman-temannya.

"Ah Mr. Adofo," suasana hening seketika, kala melihat laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh besar berkulit gelap datang menghampiri mereka, ia kelihatan ramah sekali, meski banyak guratan di wajahnya.

"Ah, Jung Jaejoong," Sapanya dengan suara berat, Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menghampirinya

"Mr. Adofo apa kabar," Sapa Jaejoong ia menjabat tangan pemilik panggung akrobatik yang bahkan seumur hidupnya ini adalah kali kedua ia bisa melihat orang itu, Mr. Adofo jarang sekali berada di New York, ia menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit ini, dan ini juga baru mereka ketahui.

"Istri seorang Jung Yunho juga mengunjungi tempat jelek kami ini, sungguh kebanggaan buatku," katanya, diselingi tawanya yang berat, Jaejoong merangkul Changmin dan memperkenalkan putranya, "Dia Putraku, Jung Changmin, Minnie ayo beri salam,"

"Apa kabar senang berkenalan dengan anda,"Changmin menunjukkan sisi polosnya

"Wah wah wah, bahkan putramu sama tampannya dengan suamimu,"  
"Terima kasih," Jaejoong menunduk hormat

"Apa tujuan kalian kesini juga sama dengan mereka?" tanya Mr. Adofo kemudian

"Mr. Adofo tidak bisakah kita membicarakan masalah ini lagi, Panggung Gisangel sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk kami,"  
"Lihatlah Nyonya Jung, lihatlah rumah sakit ini," Ia merentangkan tangannya mengajak semua dari mereka untuk melihat sekeliling, "Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari sebuah panggung yang bahkan tidak memberikan benefit yang bagus untuk kelangsungan rumah sakit ini. sama seperti kalian, bagiku rumah sakit ini adalah rumah keduaku,"

" , saya akan membelinya," Mata Jaejoong berkilat antusias " Saya akan membeli Panggung gisangel,"

Mr. Adofo tersenyum lembut sekali, "Saya berharap saya bisa Nyonya, tapi perusahaan besar yang membeli panggung gisangel akan segera menandatangani kepindahan kepemilikan, saya minta maaf Nyonya,"

Jaejoong dan semua rekannya termangu, sedih sekali dengan pernyataan bahwa sudah tak ada lagi penggung gisangel untuk mereka. Changmin duduk di samping Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan sang umma.

"Umma," Panggilnya pelan, Jaejoong berusaha menahan air mata dan menatap Changmin lembut

"Minnie-ya maafkan umma ya,"

Changmin menggeleng "Umma, jangan khawatir kita akan mendapatkan panggung itu kembali,"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh haru dengan tekad Changmin "Ne, umma tau,"

Changmin ikut tersenyum, Jaejoong sendiri hampir tak yakin dengan ucapannya, tapi Changmin punya rencana khusus untuk itu.

**OoooO**

******TBC**

**Ini... saya tidak tahu apakah teman-teman akan menyukainya atau tidak, hanya sekadar ingin menunjukkan bahwa saya menghargai sekali teman-teman yang menginginkan Jung's Wife untuk lanjut, cerita ini hanya saya bikin two shoot, saya posting sekarang, dan chap selanjutnya akan saya posting pada tgl 9 febuari, tepat di hari ulang tahun saya...**

**Terima Kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin tak makan dengan banyak malam itu, bukan karena dia sakit, tapi karena cuma pada saat itulah kesempatan terbesarnya tiba, dimana ia bisa menelpon appanya dengan bebas tanpa gangguan siapapun termasuk ummanya. Jaejoong sibuk membantu teman-temannya yang lain di dapur tak sadar bahwa Changmin sudah meninggalkan makan malamnya.

Drrt..drrt... Yunho mengangkat ponselnya cepat

"Minnie,"

"Appa..." Suara lantang sang putra terdengar, ia begitu rindu dengan putra semata wayangnya itu

"Minnie, baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yunho lembut

"Emm," Changmin mengangguk merasakan seolah appanya bisa melihat "Appa, Minnie ada di Ghana sama umma,"

"Ia appa tahu, appa akan menyusul kesana,"

"Jinja?! Nee kesini cepat-cepat ya appa,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Minnie mau dibelikan sesuatu? Apa umma kehabisan uang?"  
"Tidak appa." Jawab Changmin "Umma punya banyak uang dalam dompetnya, tapi umma tidak bisa membeli panggung akrobatiknya,"

"Membeli panggung akrobatik?" Yunho balik tanya

"Emm," lagi-lagi ia mengangguk "Panggung akrobatik itu sudah dijual, kasihan umma, dia sedih appa,"

"Nee, kalau begitu Changmin jaga umma ya, nanti appa kesana appa belikan umma panggung akrobatik lagi,"

"Ok appa," dan Changmin menutup telepon sepihak, Yunho kaget ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan selamat malam untuk putranya. Kebiasaan mematikan telpon sepihak? Changmin benar-benar miniatur Yunho.

"Minnie..." desah Yunho geli

**OoooO**

Namun berhubung penyelidikan panggung Gisangel berlanjut, dan rapat pemegang saham belum selesai keesokan harinya, keberangkatan Yunho ke Ghaha terpaksa di tunda. Changmin melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, ia menjaga ummanya sungguh-sungguh. Keberadaan Jaejoong dan rekannya di rumah sakit itu memberikan bantuan tersendiri, pasalnya hari dimana mereka berkumpul di Ghana untuk mempertahankan panggung adalah hari dimana, rumah sakit itu mendadak banjir pasien, tak sedikit pasien yang datang berobat, tentu saja berkaitan dengan wabah yang beberapa hari ini menyerang warga. Meski tak berpengalaman dalam tindakan medis, namun Jaejoong dan rekannya membantu sebisa mereka.

"Pasien ini, muntah-muntah sejak beberapa hari ini, dan lihat seluruh tubuhnya kering," Junno berkata pada Serra, mereka terlihat kebingungan

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, mana dokternya," Serra panik, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya,"

"Astaga bagaimana ini, dia semakin lemah,"Junno semakin panik, Serra melakukan apa yang bisa, memposisikan pasien sebisa mungkin, dan berusaha untuk menyadarkan pasien dengan terus memanggil namanya. Dalam keadaan serba darurat itu, Changmin yang kala itu seharusnya berada di kamar, keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, ia melihat Junno dan Serra dalam keadaan panik dan bertanya.

"Ahujussi, ahjumma ada apa?" tanyanya, namun suaranya yang kali ini terbilang pelan, tak terdengar olah kadua teman ummanya itu, Serra melihat Changmin berada di dekat mereka, dan buru-buru menoleh kesana kemari memastikan keberadaan Jaejoong

"Minnie, apa yang Minnie lakukan, ayo ke kamar saja, disini banyak orang sakit," Bujuk Serra, merangkul Changmin dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar

"Emm, orang itu dehidrasi, ahjumma, paling tidak beri ia larutan garam, sebelum sempat di infus," Ucap Changmin polos, sama polosnya seperti pernyataannya jika ingin meminta es krim, Junno dan Serra saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk mantap, Serra berlari entah kemana

"Changmin, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Junno

"Diare,emm orang itu harus diberi air minum banyak-banyak" jawab Changmin singkat, tak lama kemudian Serra datang dengan se teko air garam, dan mereka meminumkannya pada pasien itu. Changmin pergi, ia kembali berkeliling mencari sang umma.

Sementara itu di New York, Yunho dan beberapa asistennya menuju ke tempat lain dengen limousin yang berjejer. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Perusahaan pusat yang bernama Brown's corp yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, perusahaan itu adalah pusat dari perusahaan cabang yang telah membeli panggung Gisangel, dan akan menjadikan panggung itu sebuh hotel. Yunho sudah menghubungi bahkan langsung dengan sang CEO, dan mereka terkejut sekali, bahwa Jung Yunho CEO dari perusahaan raksasa Jung's corp ingin bertemu.

Dan disinilah Yunho, duduk berhadapan dengan sang CEO, orangnya bertampang sangar, bertubuh gempal, buncit, berkumis lebat, dan terlihat jelas usianya jauh di atas Yunho, di kelilingi oleh bodyguard masing-masing, menjamu minuman hangat di atas meja, dan tampak sama terhormatnya.

"Ini suatu yang mengejutkan, CEO Jung's corp ingin bertemu dengan saya, apa yang membuat tuan Jung ingin bertemu saya?" sang CEO Brown's corp bertanya dengan sangat sopan

"Saya akan bicara langsung saja, perusahaan cabang anda, sepertinya membeli sebuah panggung akrobatik bernama Gisangel, benarkan," Ujar Jung Yunho, sang CEO yang bernama Alistair Brown, mangut-mangut berusaha menafsirkan maksud semua ini.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu dengan panggung Gisangel tuan?"

"Saya ingin membeli kembali panggung itu," sentak Yunho langsung, Alistair mengerutkan dahi

"Jadi anda juga menginginkan panggung itu tuan Jung? Apa yang membuat perusahaan sebesar Jung's corp menginginkan panggung yang dibeli oleh perusahaan sekecil kami" tanya Alistair merendah diri, Yunho tersenyum tipis, perusahaan Brown's corp memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jung's Corp, tapi perusahaan Brown's corp tidak kecil sama sekali, berkelas dan berbenefit besar.

"Bukan saya, tapi seseorang,"

"Oh seseorang yang penting kah? Cinta pertama anda?" Alistair menggoda

"Ia," Jawab Yunho yakin "Istri saya," Lanjutnya kemudian, Alistair tertawa begitu renyah, dan kentara sekali ia terkejut dan terkesan dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Tapi tuan Jung, panggung itu adalah salah satu aset besar dalam industri kami, tempatnya strategis dan semua orang tahu panggung Gisangel, sangat berat sekali untuk saya melepaskannya, mengingat sudah sejak lama kami mengincar lokasi panggung itu," Alistair serius kali ini , matanya kini tampak berkilat penuh ketegasan

"Yah anda pasti tidak mengerti, perusahaan kami tidak sebesar perusahaan Jung's Corp, kami sudah lama berdiri dan kali ini berharap bisa mengepakkan sayap lebih lebar lagi," Lanjut Alistair, berusaha menjelaskan dengan sopan, bahwa ia memang sedang menolak permintaan Jung Yunho

"Sudah saya pikirkan itu," Ujar Yunho mantap "Bagaimana kalau begini, tawaran yang akan saya berikan kali ini, lebih memuaskan dari sekadar kawasan strategis,dan hotel bintang lima di pusat kota New York,"

Alistair memilin-milin kumisnya yang sudah cukup melengkung, Yunho menatapnya dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"Perusahaan besar Jung's corp menawarkan sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk sebuah panggung kecil, anda sepertinya sangat mencintai istri anda, tuan Jung" tutur Alistair

"Bagaimana, apa anda ingin mendengar penawaran saya?" berusaha mengindahkan ungkapan Alistair, Yunho meneruskan

"Apa yang akan anda tawarkan untuk kami?" tanya Alistair

"Saya ingin mengajak tuan Brown untuk bekerja sama dengan Jung's corp, untuk menggarap sebuah pulau kecil yang baru saja kami beli,"kata Yunho, mendengar itu Mata Alistair membulat berseri, mulutnya tercekat seakan waktu berhenti untuknya

"Maksud anda..." Ia berhenti tak yakin

"Mendirikan hotel di pulau itu," Potong Yunho segera

"Mendirikan hotel di pulau itu?" ulang Alistair meyakinkan

"Terserah anda, Lahan dan pajak gratis, bagaimana?" Yunho berkata ringan, seakan ungkapannya adalah bahasa sehari-harinya, mata Alistair semakin membulat

"Anda serius? Tuan Jung?"

"Saya serius, jika anda juga serius menjual kembali panggung itu pada kami,"

"Saya akan serius sekali Tuan, saya bisa memberikannya saja untuk anda,"

"Tidak, bukan begitu caranya berbisnis, beritahu sekretaris saya berapa harga yang ingin anda tawarkan untuk panggung Gisangel, dan kami akan segera transfer,"

Dengan begitu Yunho sambil lalu menyeruput kopi hangat di atas mejanya, dan kemudian berdiri dan berganjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya masih ada urusan, dan terima kasih tuan Brown untuk waktunya, saya harus pergi sekarang, senang berbisnis dengan anda," Yunho menjabat tangan Alistair yang dingin dan berkeringat dengan elegan, wajahnya masih arogan, tapi tak dipungkiri pesona yang terpancar diwajah Yunho saat itu, Alistair menganga saking terpesonanya.

"Se...senang, sangat senang juga berbisnis dengan anda Tuan," Alistair begitu gugup hingga hampir menumpahkan kopi diatas meja, saat Yunho melepas jabatan tangannya untuk pergi. Yunho tersenyum sekilas, dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh bodyguardnya yang lain, sang sekretaris langsung mengambil alih tempat duduknya, dan tampaknya bicara serius dengan tuan Alistair.

**OoooO**

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk Yunho berangkat ke Ghana, ia langsung menuju bandara dan menaiki pesawat pribadinya untuk menuju ke tempat di mana anak dan istrinya berada sekarang. Sang sekretaris sudah melaporkan kesepakatan yang diminta perusahaan Brown's corp, dan setelah mentransfer sejumlah uang, maka panggung Gisangel kini menjadi hak milik Yunho sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu di Ghana...

"Apa saya bisa bertemu tuan Adofo," seorang wanita mendatangi Jaejoong dan teman-temannya kala mereka sedang istirahat setelah seharian melayani banyak pasien, di tangan kanannya tertenteng tas original bermerk, dan tangan kirinya mendekap sebuah dokumen yang kelihatan penting dari tingkat cara ia menjaganya.  
"Ah, Nona Sherry yang cantik," Tuan Adoffo datang dengan wajah berseri-seri menyambut kedatangan wanita cantik itu

"Wah sepertinya anda sedang sibuk tuan," Ujar Sherry sambil melihat sekeliling, Tuan Adofo terkekeh

"Yah, beginilah, lalu apa yang membuat nona Sherry kemari?"

"Saya hanya ingin, menyerahkan surat pemindahan kepemilikan untuk di tandatangani,"

"Oh tentu saja, ayo kita keruangan saya," Tuan Adoffo tergesa-gesa mempesilahkan nona Sherry untuk masuk. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar, tertawa renyah dan mereka berdua saling menjabat tangan, tentu saja sekarang panggung itu sudah menjadi milik perusahaan yang diwakili oleh nona Sherry, tapi Jaejoong merasa harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak impiannya untuk melihat Changmin menyaksikan pertunjukkan akrobatiknya di panggung Gisangel akan punah, belum sempat sang nona melangkah lebih jauh, Jaejoong dan rekannya langsung menghalangi.

"Ah Nona maaf," Jaejoong tertawa canggung, Nona Sherry memandangnya tak begitu ramah, mungkin tak ingin mengakui terpukau dengan kecantikan ibu satu anak ini

"Kami adalah bintang akrobatik dari panggung Gisangel," Lanjut Jaejoong, nona Sherry memandang Jaejoong dari atas sampai ke bawah

"Lalu..." Ia mendecak seakan berlagak bosan

"Saya tidak berharap bahwa perusahaan nona membatalkan jual beli ini, tapi bisakah... bisakah... emm" Jaejoong ragu "Bisakah anda menjual kembali panggung itu pada saya,"

Nona Sherry terkekeh, terkejut dan tak percaya bintang akrobatik yang baginya tak berkelas sama sekali tiba-tiba mengajukan penawaran mustahil.

"Maaf saya tidak bermaksud merendahkan, tapi harga panggung Gisangel terus meroket ketika berpindah tangan dari satu orang ke orang lain," Katanya lugas

"eh iya, saya mengerti, kalau begitu berapa penawaran yang akan anda berikan?"

Nona Sherry menyipitkan mata tak suka dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong "Maaf, sekadar informasi saja, harga yang anda maksud bukan sesuatu yang bisa anda beli dengan uang tabungan selama bertahun-tahun dari hasil akrobatik, ini lebih dari itu," Katanya sombong, telinga Victoria merah saking marahnya ia maju dan berkata

"Hei, kau pikir dia tak mampu apa?! Kau tahu dia siapa..." Jaejoong menyentak tangan Victoria mencoba menghentikannya

"Maaf jika tersinggung, tapi saya rasa akan membuang waktu membahas ini berlama-lama, permisi" kata Nona Sherry sinis, ia hendak pergi

"Katakan saja," Victoria menekankan "Berapa yang harus kami bayar,"

Nona Sherry tak jadi pergi "Begini saja, saya akan beritahu ini, berapa waktu yang lalu, panggung Gisangel sudah berpindah tangan ke perusahaan raksasa yang membayarnya dua kali lipat dari harga asli," Nona Sherry melipat kedua tangan di dadanya

"Panggung ini akan berpindah tangan lagi?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ada lagi, saya permisi dulu," Nona Sherry mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh

"Tunggu!" jaejoong menahannya, Sherry berhenti dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas

"Hari yang buruk kurasa,"Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

"Katakan perusahaan besar mana yang membeli Panggung Gisangel?"

"Ah, kau akan terkejut mendengarnya," Ia tersenyum meremehkan "Jung's Corp," tutur Sherry, mata Jaejoong membulat, dan teman-temannya yang lain saling pandang dan berbisik

"Mwo!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget, Changmin mematut wajah polosnya, dan kembali meneruskan bemain game portablenya.

"Hah sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut, sekarang kau mengerti maksudku kan nona..." ia memandang Changmin di samping Jaejoong dan buru-buru meralatnya "Nyonya maksudku..."

"Kau serius, Yunho... eh maksudku Jung's corp membelinya? Tapi atas dasar apa?"

"Saya tidah tahu, kalaupun saya tahu, anda juga tak berhak tahu," Ketus Sherry "Lupakanlah Nyonya, carilah pekerjaan lain, anda tidak akan mau berurusan bisnis dengan Jung's Corp kan,"

"Khee..." Victoria terkekeh "Urusan suami istri maksudmu," Gumamnya pelan, meski Sherry tak mendengarnya tapi berhasil membuat Sherry tersinggung. Jaejoong tak tahu harus bagaimana, namun begitu sadar ia segera menatap Changmin di sampingnya.

"Minnie-ya, katakan pada umma, Minnie..."Jaejoong tak meneruskan ucapannya

"Umma, lihat," Changmin menunjuk ke atas, tepat ketika suara deru helikopter memburu mendekat ke arah mereka, Jaejoong dan yang lain menyingkir termasuk nona Sherry yang pada akhirnya tak juga pulang karena terus-terusan di tahan, helikopter itu terbang semakin rendah, dan mendarat, di halaman rumah sakit yang super luas.

"Appa," Changmin berteriak kencang, berlari sebagaimana anak kecil seumurnya. Jaejoong tersentak tak sempat menahan Changmin, Nona Sherry mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Minnie hati-hati," teriaknya, dan sosok yang keluar terlihat jelas, Jung Yunho..

"Oh," Sherry kaget menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangan melihat sosok keren Yunho yang baru turun dari helikopter, teman-teman Jaejoong yang lain termasuk Victoria juga sama terkejutnya melihat kedatangan Jung Yunho, bahkan Tuan Adoffo segera keluar dari ruangannya dan berlari menyaksikan keriuhan di luar, matanya sembab, oh, sepertinya ia habis menangis. Dengan setelah jas mewahnya Yunho selalu tampak bersih dan rapi, kaca mata hitamnya membuat sosok Yunho terlihat lebih tampan dan eksotis. Beberapa wanita yang melihatnya menelan ludah beberapa kali, tak terkecuali Nona Sherry dan Victoria.

"Yunnie," gumam Jaejoong tanpa suara

Changmin berlari menghampiri appanya dan segara memeluk sang appa dengan kuat, Yunho balas memeluknya

"Minnie makannya banyak?" Tanya Yunho memastikan kondisi sang anak, seperti yang kita tahu bahwa nafsu makan Changmin adalah tolak ukur kesehatannya, Changmin mengangguk senang

"Appa, sudah belikan umma panggung Gisangel kan," ujarnya, Yunho mengangguk, ia menggendong Changminnya dan membawanya kepada Jaejoong yang masih membeku di tempat.

"Waktunya pulang Boo," Ujarnya kalem, meski ada nada dingin dan rindu dalam suaranya, Nona Sherry matanya tak berkedip memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian dan nafasnya jadi setengah-setengah

"Yunnie," Jaejoong merengek "Gomawo," Isaknya dan langsung memeluk suaminya penuh sayang, Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang satu lagi

"Oh," Nona Sherry kembali membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Anda istri tuan Jung? Anda Nyonya Jung Jaejoong?" Sherry berkata tak percaya, Jaejoong melepas pelukannya menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya

"Jung jaejoong imnida, maaf sudah merepotkanmu tadi," Ujar Jaejoong ramah membungkuk sedikit, Nona Sherry hampir oleng kebelakang saking terkejutnya

"Ah tidak saya yang harus meminta maaf karena bersikap kurang sopan tadi,"nona sherry menunduk cepat dan lebih dalam, rambutnya yang bergelombang rapi sampai berantakan dibuatnya. Tuan Adoffo maju dan segera menyapa Yunho

"Ah tuan Jung, suatu kehormatan bisa melihat anda sedekat ini,"

Yunho tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan tumpangan pada istri dan anak saya," kata Yunho merendah, Tuan Adoffo terkekeh canggung

"Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga buat saya,"

"Jadi rumah sakit ini milik anda tuan Adoffo,"

"Ah iya tuan Jung, kakek saya dimasa kejayaannya mendirikan rumah sakit ini, seiring waktu sepertinya rumah sakit ini terlalu menelan banyak biaya, dan dari sedikit penghasilan yang kami punya, hanya seperti inilah yang mampu kami pertahankan," Jelas Tuan Adofo bercerita, Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, tak lama kemudian sang sekretaris dan asistennya datang menghampirinya, mereka menyapa dengan penuh sopan pada Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Tuan Jung, ini,..." Tiffany sekretaris Yunho menyerahkan sebuah map pada Yunho, Changmin turun dari gendongannya, dan langsung di rangkul Jaejoong.

"Kami dari Jung's Corp sudah menandatangani pemindahan kekuasaan terhadap panggung Gisangel dan menjadikannya di bawah kepemilikan Jaejoong, apa anda keberatan Tuan Adoffo?" tanya Yunho, baik Jaejoong maupun tuan Adoffo sama-sama terkejut

"te.. tentu tidak, lagipula saya sudah menerima sejumlah uang dari hasil penjualannya," katanya menenangkan, Yunho tersenyum dengan tenang, kali ini memakai kaca mata minusnya, dan selalu saja ia masih terlihat keren.

"Tuan Adoffo, Panggung Gisangel tetap akan berjalan," ujar Yunho kalem "Istri saya dan yang lain, akan tetap melakukan pertunjukkan di panggung itu, dan anda bisa tetap menjadi direkturnya..."

"Ah benarkah? Yunnie mengijinkan Jongie kembali ikut?" Yunho mengabaikan Jejoong dan kembali berucap

"Tapi semua hasil penjualan tiket di tujukan untuk rumah sakit ini," Tuan Adoffo membelalakkan matanya yang besar, dan seakan matanya hendak keluar dari kelopaknya ia berkata

"Anda serius tuan Jung?" tanya Tuan Adoffo tak percaya, matanya mulai berair

"Uang hasil penjualan panggung Gisangel pada perusahaan Brown's corp silahkan digunakan sebijaksana tuan, dan kami akan membantu sedikit dengan perlengkapan rumah sakit," Yunho meneruskan, tak sediki dari orang-orang yang disitu terharu, bahkan Nona Sherry terlihat terpesona, mungkin pada Yunho. Tuan Adoffo terbungkam dalam, dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Yunho menatap istrinya kali ini.

"Dan saatnya kita pulang, Changmin harus masuk sekolah,"Kata Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, menahan air mata kebahagiaan yang hendak menetes, dan ia mengangguk.

"Gomawo Yunnie-ya," Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sangat erat, Yunho membiarkan istrinya menangis di pelukannya, dan teman-teman Jaejoong yang lain juga menangis bersamanya. Bahagia sekali jika panggung Gisangel bisa tetap berdiri untuk mereka. Tuan Adoffo yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya terisak lebih keras dari yang lain, dan ia masih tak sanggup berkata-kata, satu-satunya ucapan yang berhasil keluar tak berhenti dari mulutnya adalah

"Terima kasih"

**OoooO**

Di pagi yang dingin ini, dua Appa dan anak sedang duduk berseberangan, saling menikmati sarapan, terlihat di sisi satunya sang appa sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Appa, umma..." Changmin tak meneruskan ucapannya, melirik sekilas kearah dapur dimana sang umma dengan riang sedang membantu menyiapan sarapan.

"Umma sedang sibuk, Minnie mau apa?" Tanya Yunho lembut, kini sudah melepas Gadget dari pandangannya , Changmin tak menjawab, ia meneguk susu sekenyangnya dan berganjak menghampiri sang Appa.

"Appa, Minnie tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini," Changmin duduk di pangkuan sang appa dan membuka buku berhitungnya, perhitungan rumit yang tak sesuai umurnya.  
" Berat sekali," Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin sayang, "Changminnie, berapa kali appa bilang, Minnie tidak mempelajari ini di SD,"

"Tapi Minnie sudah menyelesaikan semua soal," Jawab Changmin ngotot

"Tidak! Tidak masalah dengan menggampangkan semua persoalan, tapi semudah apapun masalah itu kita harus mengenalnya lebih dulu," Nasehat sang Appa, Changmin diam, berusaha mencerna dengan baik maksud sang appa

"Kalian bicara apa?" Jaejoong datang dengan sepiring nasi goreng merah menyala, yang di duga super pedas, Changmin turun dari pangkuan appanya dan duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Minnie, ya, nanti, Minnie tidak usah pergi dengan supir ya, nanti Umma yang akan mengantar Minnie," Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyendok nasi goreng itu, ke piring Yunho dan Changmin.

"Tidak," Tegas Yunho, ia mengusap gadgetnya, "kali terakhir kau melakukannya aku sampai harus membatalkan rapat penting untuk menjemputmu di kantor polisi,"

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi Yunnie, Jongie janji," Pohon Jaejoong penuh harap, Changmin di sampingnya tampak tak peduli, ia menyendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya

"Tidak!" Yunho masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya

"Yunnie... Minnie-ya, Minnie mau kan berangkat dengan umma?" Tak mempedulikan tatapam tajam suaminya, Jaejoong beralih menatap sang anak, alih-alih menjawab mulut Changmin sudah terisi penuh dengan nasi goreng dan kelihatan sekali ingin menyendok lagi.

"Minnie-ya! Pelan-pelan makannya," Omel Jaejoong akhirnya

Changmin berangkat dengan diantar supir dan para bodyguardnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika anak miliyarder satu ini selalu ditemani bodyguard, berbeda dengan sang umma, Changmin kelihatan sekali tidak risih dengan bodyguard atau mungkin tidak peduli. Sementara Yunho, mengingat betapa marahnya Jaejoong tidak berhasil membujuknya untuk mengantar Changmin, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bersama-sama mengantar Changmin ke sekolah asramanya dengan supir

"Jongie tahu, Yunnie, sengaja kan melakukannya,"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Yunho sabar

"Sengaja melakukannya supaya Jongie tidak kabur dan membawa mobil sendiri kan?"  
"Emmm, tahu dari mana," ujar Yunho santai

"Pokoknya Jongie tahu," Tegas Jaejoong berapi-api, dan Yunho kelihatan tidak peduli. Sementara Changmin tak jauh lebih baik, kembali bermain game portable dan tenggelamlah ia di dunia tiga dimensinya itu.

**OoooO**

Jaejoong menangis pilu melepas putranya saat hendak memasuki wilayah asrama, Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ummanya membuat para guru yang mengantarnya kebingungan, meski begitu Yunho tampak santai saja, ia meraih bahu Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Minnie rajin-rajin belajar ya," Nasehat Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Changmin, dan tangisan Jaejoong semakin pecah

"Minnie,..hiks...hiks...umma...hiks hiks pasti kangen... hiks hik setiap hari... huaaaa," dan meledak lagi tangisnya, Yunho tersenyum geli, Changmin kemudian kembali mendekati ummanya, dan memeluk ummanya penuh sayang.

"Umma jangan nangis, Minnie akan menonton pertunjukkan akrobatik umma, kalau umma berhenti menangis," Jaejoong buru-buru menghentikan tangisnya, dan mengangguk mantap, Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkat konyol istri dan anaknya. Setelah melambaikan tangan berkali-kali sambil menyeka air matanya terus menerus, Jaejoong akhirnya mau pulang juga, itu pun setelah Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan ultimatum untuk tidak akan mengijinkannya bertemu Changmin selama 6 bulan penuh, jika ia masih tak berhenti menangis dan tidak mau pulang.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak lagi menangis setelah itu, di dalam limousin mereka, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho, sementara Yunho merangkulnya, Jaejoong tak bicara sepatah katapun sejak tadi, dan Yunho mulai tak suka.

"Baiklah boo..." katanya kemudian, Jaejoong bingung dan segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho, matanya masih sembab.

"Kita akan menjenguk Minnnie sebulan sekali, bagaimana," Tukas Yunho, Jaejoong mengerjap lucu

"Aku akan bicara dengan pihak sekolahnya,"lanjut Yunho, Jaejoong masih mengerjap, Yunho menatapnya hangat

"Emm kemarilah..." Yunho merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud ingin memberikan pelukan hangat untuk istrinya, tapi Jaejoong bergerak lebih cepat, mendadak sendi-sendi ditubuhnya bereaksi dan belum sempat Yunho meneruskan tindakannya, Jaejoong langsung menerkamnya dan menciumnya.

"Ummmuaaacccch..." kecupnya "Yunnie, saranghae, Yunnie yang terbaik saranghae..." dan ia kembali mencium Yunho, supir di depan mereka, merasa wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, dan buru-buru memasang tampang polos.

"Bisa tidak lakukan ini dirumah saja,"

"Tidak bisa... saranghae Yunnie..."

"Nado saranghae boo..."

"Yunnie adalah suami terbaik di dunia,"

"Dan kau adalah istri paling merepotkan di dunia,...menculik anak sendiri... darimana kau mendapat ide buruk itu?"

"Itu naluri seorang ibu Yunnie,"

"Hanya kau yang mempunyai naluri ibu, menculik putra sendiri,"

"Ya Yunnie, kenapa menyalahkan Jongie terus sih,"

"Aku akan terus mengatakan ini boo, bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah lagi?"

"Emm, akan Jongie pikirkan,"

"Hah, sudah kuduga,"

**OoooO**

**Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, saya akan mempostingnya di hari ulang tahun saya, ulang tahun kali ini sepi sekali...**

**Well secara keseluruhan apakah kalian menyukai ceritanya?**

**Untuk semua yang sudah memberikan reviewnya terima kasih banyak, untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan doanya juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, buat yang memfavorite-kan dan memfollow cerita ini juga terima kasih banyak, untuk siapapun yang membacanya juga terima kasih banyak**

**Selamat Membaca, Terima Kasih**


End file.
